


Hungry

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, blowjob, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Edward Nygma cant fight his desires anymore. Oswald isn't a part of his life anymore so someone else has to fill the void left by him.





	Hungry

For too long Ed had tried to bury his feelings. Feelings of desire, of need. 

He hated Oswald. He wanted to kill him, get his revenge on him.

But at the same time there was also the desire to be close to him, to claim the man’s body as his, mark every inch of that pale skin.

However there was no hope of ever getting to do that now. Oswald surely didn’t love him anymore. And besides, Ed would lose his face and pride by admitting to what he truly felt.

Edward only had one friend now. A creature, not even really human. A creature that once used to be his former enemy Butch Gilzean. 

There wasn’t any real hatred on Ed’s part anymore though. In fact, he’d found himself growing fond of the big guy. After all, Butch - or Grundy as they were calling him now - was helpful and his only company now. And it was good company.

Grundy was almost docile when they were alone, like a big lap dog. Eager to do anything Ed desired.

Even though the thing Ed desired the most was something he now could never have.

So eventually after weeks of loneliness, where he could just masturbate until his dick was sore Ed couldn’t fight his urges anymore.

Grundy had just completed his daily training, his tank top clinging to his muscular body and with big wet spots of sweat forming all over the fabric. Ed felt his cock stir in interest as he looked at the big man in front of him.

Grundy gave a little grunt and cocked his head. “Finish training. Now Grundy hungry.” 

Nygma smirked. “Oh I’ll give you something to eat.” And with that he undid his zipper and took his already leaking manhood out of his pants.

The big creature’s eyes widened with curiosity and then he dropped to his knees. “Hnngg,” he grunted and licked his lips. “Grundy very hungry.”

Ed groaned. “Yes, you better be. Come on. Be a good boy,” he hissed, taking a few steps forward until the glistening head of his cock was only inches away from Grundy’s big gaping mouth. “But don’t bite. You don’t eat it. You just suck on it and if you’re good, then you’ll get your reward. Then Grundy can eat.”

Grundy blinked up at him and nodded. “Grundy good boy, sir. Yes.”

Ed cackled. “Well then prove it, big guy.” With that he pushed forward and let his huge dick slide into the warm wetness of Grundy’s open mouth.

“Damn this feels good,” he moaned and his eyes fluttered close. Grundy just grunted as he began to suckle on Ed’s length like it was a delicious popsicle.

Ed grabbed a fistful of the white hair on Grundy’s hair and began to fuck into his mouth faster.

Ed imagined it was Oswald on his knees in front of him taking his cock like that and moaning around it. Right after he pictured Oswald looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his Ed could feel his climax approach. 

“Yesss, that’s it swallow it all up slut,” he wheezed as Grundy began gurgling and grunting as Ed’s sperm began flushing down his throat. 

After there was no more to come, Ed slowly pulled his soft penis out of Grundy’s mouth. 

The big creature licked his lips and gave Ed a small smile. “Grundy like that. Grundy not hungry anymore.”

Ed knew he should feel disgusted at himself but it just made him grow more fond of his new friend. He gently stroked the white hair and told Grundy, “Oh don’t worry. You will be again.”


End file.
